Survive or Die! hey arnold
by Darkness-of-Angels
Summary: Trapped,low on supplies,scared for their young lives,Helga takes charge of the fourth grade class.On one of her runs for supplies, she finds a girls about 12 with a 2 year old baby girl.Later helga finds that the Zombies and the two girl have a conection.How can these two girls be related to what has happened, is there a cure,if so why does it all point to the girls.Oneshot/maybe
1. Chapter 1

_**Zombies**_

_**!ENJOY!**_

I guess I got tired of not being able to finish chapter 2 of "Sometimes the dark needs comfort" which was uploaded twice on accident

So here is something just to read when you're bored, or when you want a story with ZOMBIES!

I darkness-of- Angels do Not own or created Hey Arnold and I never Will, Amy is my character along with Danika Who in this story is 2 years of age while Amy is 12

SUMERARY: Arnold and the gang are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and are in need of supplies and weapons but cannot access them for they are trapped in their school with the flesh eating monster who use to be their friends and loved ones, who will save them, is there a cure. How can this whole thing be connected with one 12 year old girl and a 2 year old baby girl?

How long had it been since the screaming and crying started along with the growls of a monster, they had all forgotten. The school PS 118 was locked up tight with a few remaining survivors along with more than 87% of zombies, roaming looking for their next fresh piece of meat. The only people that hadn't turned were Mr Simon's class which were Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Rhonda, Sheena, Eugene, Nadine, Brainy, Lila and Iggy. Some of the other classes joined around the third day (or at least tried) or ones who didn't get to Mr Simons class in time before the class was sealed off. The people who joined on the third day were Helga, Patty (aka Patricia), Curly (aka Thaddeus) and Sid. Ever since the four kids arrived they have spoken of nothing that was happening outside the class room.

Ever since Sid arrived at the barricaded class, he's done nothing but cry and throw up whatever that is left in his system. To afraid to tell the others of what has happened to their once peaceful town, he now mumbles words that aren't understandable and cuddles up to the other three.

Ever since Patty arrived she had been writing a journal of every day that she still breathed in air, hopping that if she died some survivor would pick up tips on how not to die, and also so she will be remembered for as long as possible. Patty sleeps next to Helga every night seeking for protection, which Helga offers to all who had to experience what was out there, and to those who didn't.

Curly had become sort of sober since he arrived, instead of being the crazy kid that the gang used to know; he now just stuck around Patty, Sid and Helga and just cried silently. He had a stuffed teddy bear that he had since he returned; no one knew where he had got it or why it had small droplets of blood smudge into the materials, but the other three seemed to understand and comfort him as best as they could.

When Helga had arrived she had the other three with her and had a baseball bat with blood smeared on it. She's been siting while comforting the three ever since she got into the safety of the class room, now while helping the three she watches the door with intense and dangerous looking eyes. Helga had been secretly planning a way to make a safe escape, but no matter how much she tried to figure out a way to get everyone out safely, it all ended up with a few kids dyeing or the only adult, it was starting to became less likely to escape without a sacrifice or seeing one of those horrid creatures, who she wanted to keep unknown to the rest of the group for as long as possible. She knew that they all had to escape because they all had their own skills to help reborn this earth. It's going to be easier if they leave really soon, because she knew this was only the beginning.

"And it's just going to get worse"

Helga whispered into the night as the others slept.

I know I'm not the best with stories but I'm young and still have a lot to learn in English so please be nice.

Don't like then don't comment. No flames please.

I am always up to tips on how to improve my writing abilities so don't be afraid to voice your opinions on my writing skills.

If I get a few people liking this, I'll continue, if not it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lucky yet so unlucky_**

**_ENJOY_**

_Hello fellow writers and welcome to 'Survive or DIE!'_

_I darkness-of-Angels did not create or do I own Hey Arnold, and sadly I never will __L_

_Anyways I hope you all enjoy_

* * *

_XxxxX_

_Helga's P.O.V_

'They're so lucky, they have no idea what's outside of this classroom, they think it's an animal of some sorts and that Mr warts can't get through to pest control because the phone lines are dead. So lucky yet so unlucky, if I find a way to get through this without too much trouble from those things then it'll be easier, but if we do stumble into one of those things, how will the others react. I know it damaged the other 3 greatly but will all the others still be able to push through without freezing up in shock/fear.' "Holly mother of fudgy bars, how do we get outta here" I said out loud by accident

"Helga, are we going to survive this?" said patty. Patty's been really worried and paranoid (what'd you expect), she now looks to me like I'm her big sister, even though it should be the opposite. "Of cause we are, you're with me" confidence invaded my voice, which I for once was thankful for. She smiled and went back to sleeping, keeping her head on my right shoulder while the other was occupied by Sid. My lap was covered by a shaking form, once known as the crazy kid curly, now he cuddled up to me seeking for warmth, he was effected more than the other two, He sees me as a the real adult now, how'd I know, he told me. I can understand why, our teacher can't protect us because he hasn't seen what we've seen, plus he's too good hearted to kill if needed, unlike me.

FLASHBACK Normal P.O.V

"Just keep running, just keep running guys" shouted a puffed out Helga, "Helga were losing the group" cried out Patty. "Helga, they're coming, what do we do, what do we do-oo" cried a panicking Sid "Guys into this room!" shouted a frantic Curly.

Helga quickly ran towards the room, smashing some zombies heads as well, once reaching the door she ran into the room with patty and Sid closely behind. As they bolted they're way in a few people started to barricade the doors and windows. After finally catching a breath after 13mins of non-stop sprinting, Helga finally realised where she and her friends had ran into, it was the year ones classroom, but to be more precise it was Gerald's sister's class, Timberly. Helga looked around hoping to see the little ballerina whose big brother was her lovable football heads best friend, but all she could see were paintings and drawings along with blank papers with crayons/blocks all across the floor. Helga started to panic when she found no sight of her at all, "Curly, Gerald's little sister doesn't happen to be here?" I had said, hope slowly disappearing. "Oh Timberly, yea I think she's hiding in the art closet, why?" said the confused Curly as his main attention was making sure the barrier was strong enough "because we can get her to the safety of her brother" I explained as I made the journey to the art closet that was halfway across the room, near the barricaded windows.

I opened the door with caution, once the cabinet's door was fully opened a little girl looked up in fright but once she saw me the six year old jumped into my arms while crying her eyes out. I hug her back knowing that it must have been terrifying for the young girl to be in the middle of what seemed like a horror film without her big protective brother to help her and shield her from the horror of the zombie apocalypse. "Don't worry Tim we'll get you to your big brother in no time, you'll see" I said as I rubbed the girls fragile form, hushing and rocking her slowly like a mother would do for their new born baby " hush Tim we're all going to be just fine." I knew I couldn't treat her like a baby, she had to be strong or she was going to became one of the flesh eating monsters. I got down to my knees to go to her height after setting her down on the floor "now Tim I know you're really scared and confuse, but I need you to be a strong little girl and listen to my instructions very carefully." I had said in a stern tone, trying to get my orders drilled into her head.

"I-I, okay Helga" Timberly had said in the smallest of voices, it kept remembering me that that small voice was all alone. "If something goes wrong, I need you to hide in the closet I'll come back to get you if this happens, do not open the door to anyone ok. I'll knock on the door three times and start singing 'twinkle little star' so you know it's me, do you understand." I said in a clam way. "Yes I understand, but, nothing is going to happen…right" she asked in a hopeful way.

"Of course, but we still need that rule in place because we never know, we might get in some trouble" I said telling most of the truth, because I had a bad feeling that something would go wrong. "Helga, what do I do while hiding in the closet if things do go bad?" asked Tim "you just try to be quiet, if you hear scary noises just hold your hands over your ears, like this" I said as I demonstrated with my own hands "and think of something beautiful like a-" "Like a butterfly flying around me, as I'm dancing the main role of swan lake" as she had said this her face had lightened up. "Yeah, that's a-"

"HELGA!"

.

.

.

To be continued (Muhahahaha)

* * *

XxxxX

_Sorry for the week long wait, but I managed to get this up._

_Thank you all for the lovely revives _

_Sorry that I didn't finish the flashback, I've got to keep you interested somehow._

_Revives, If I get people that still want more of this, I'll continue, if not it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels_

_Thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

…_**.Flashback….**_

_**NOT**_

_**I**__**darkness-of-Angels do not own nor did I create 'hey Arnold' blah blah blah. Warning swears words at first not all through though.**_

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**Flash**_

"And think of something beautiful like a-" "Like a butterfly flying around me, as I'm dancing the main role of swan lake" as she had said this her face had lightened up. "Yeah, that's a-"

"HELGA!" shouted a distressed voice, waking me from my miserable memories that would forever haunt my mind.

_**End of flash**_

"What do **you **want _football head" _I couldn't stop the bitchiness from invading my voice, damn it, could I for once not be such a fuckin bitch all the time, he may not know it but his only family members left are probably dead and walking, killing all living things in their way. "Sorry Helga, but everyone's freaking out, someone's trying to get in. It sounds like the beast that's out there." Said a shaky and paled Arnold, I was about to make a commented on how much of a baby he and the others were being, but then my eyes widened as the true meaning of his words hit me like lighting.

I stood up so fast that Arnold jumped back in surprise, grabbing the bat that I slept near, I ordered everyone to get away from the doors and windows and to huddle up near the back of the room. I rushed to the window which confused everyone, well I did just hiss at them to stay away from the windows; I pulled a small piece of the wood that had been nailed on it.

Once I got it of I was able to poke my head and arms through, I looked to the window that belonged to the other class, and then looking down I saw millions of what used to be the happy folk of Hillwood, all under the building, one slip and you'd be fresh food that's 100% off price. Gulping in as much air as I could to help my heart to clam, I climbed out so my legs were inside as my bottom used the windows sill for a seat. My hands trembled as they were in the tightness gripe they've ever been in as they held the rest of the window for support. Looking into the next door classrooms window, I saw none of the dead, but seeing the door open I knew that this room would be a death trap soon. Climbing inside I picked up the broken of plank of wood, climbed out, swung my arms back, as if ready to hit a baseball, and swung with all my might into the next room, smashing an empty vase that had been resting on the desk of a teacher. The roar of the walking dead frightened me, and with the way I was seated, I lost my balance. And I fell; well at least I would've if someone hadn't caught my ankles in time.

Staring at the gaping mouths and rotten flesh of the walking dead, I could feel sweat dripping down my face. "Helga" I heard the voice of curly whisper down to me, but I was too busy to hear, to busy looking at…

"Daddy?" I whispered with emotion that I had never voiced to my parents, such as sadness, hopelessness, longing and disappointment. Tears started to fall as I searched for any life in my father's eyes, any emotion, anything, but came out with the same dull look that all of the dead had. I cried as I was pulled up.

Someone blocked the window so the rest wouldn't see what lay out there, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as I continue to openly, silently cry. "Helga" said the worry voice of my love, I turned to look at him, and for a moment, I thought I saw the same dullness that appeared in all of the dead's eyes, conquer over my loves eyes. However when I looked again I saw the lovely emerald green eyes that I loved so very much.

Seeing my tears Arnold dove in and hugged me, the others gasped out of shock but I just sat there and cried in my crushes arms, the only thing on my mind was the horrible, glassy, dull eyes of my father.

"Daddy"

I whispered as I sobbed and chocked silently into Arnolds arms.

_**XxxxxxX**_

**Wow, poor Helga first the childhood that she never had and now this. I'm sooooo mean to her, anyways**

**If I still get the lovely revives on this ill continue, if not it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels.**

**So very sorry that I didn't upload last weekend but I will this weekend…hopefully. **

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed and until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again, sorry for the last chapter being so late and all. I've wanted to say thanks to all those who have reviewed it gives me the strength to write more.**_

_**And just so you all know this all happened in my dream, I've just forgot little things.**___

_**Anyway I don't own anything except plot**_.

_**Enjoy**_

_Helga P.O.V_

_Pain, pain was all that I felt in my heart. When had our world gone to shits, causing most of the population to become an infected, well I don't fucking care anymore for I will continue to survive and protect everyone I can._

_End of p.o.v_

_Helga sat crying in her lovers arms as the rest of the class were into much shock at seeing their class bully breaking down and hugging their friend, who happened to be Arnold the one person she claimed to hate more than anything. They all were quiet; the only noise was the monsters out of the classroom door. Then a singing voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife cutting through butter._

_**All by myself Waiting for a "friend" to show**_

_**My magic won't help me now not until you walk through the door **_

_**Please set me freeee, don't be afraid**_

_**I am always by your side Come now, my friend**_

_**Death's sweet embrace was once a gift I'd yearned for**_

_**But now that I have found you I don't need death**_

_**Not anymore come set me free**_

_**You'll be okay**_

_**I'll keep you safe**_

_**So, I beg**_

_**Don't go away **_

_**Friend...**_

…_**.**_

_**You were a girl**_

_**Looking for someone to care**_

_**But as I entered your house Cruel tricks were played, I unaware**_

_**Please let me leave I'm so afraid, my father's looking for me**_

_**Let go, my friend **_

_**Tables are turned**_

_**Pity is altered to hate, all of these things done to me**_

_**They are unfair**_

_**Now you can't leave**_

_**Give up all hope**_

_**I will escape**_

_**Don't trap me here Oh I beg**_

_**Let me be me**_

_**Again...**_

_During the song you could hear slicing noise, bones cracking and blood splattering. The children all stood, wide eyes, sweat dripping off their brows and fear crawling into their hearts. Helga slowly stood nearly falling down, once stambled enough she grabbed her bat and walked to the door, tears still streaming down her face, though she still got up to face the danger herself and protect the others. _

"_I'm going to see what's out there" Helga said in a small voice "NO, you can't, you were just crying Helga, you can't do this" cried a frightened Arnold (_well he did just see his tormentor cry and hug him, so yeah I would be a bit scared too_). "I'm fine, I'll be back soon, don't open the door unless you hear me singing 'twinkle little star' ok. Stay away from the windows." Helga said to everyone. They all looked on at Helga in disbelieve as she walked out the door, and into the world of hell._

_Helga's P.O.V_

_I closed the door behind me and looked around, only to barely stop myself from throwing up, the stench was horrible. There was blood everywhere along with rotten body parts, the smell was old icky blood with rotten flesh mingled together, heads laid and glassy eyes stared. Holding my hand over my nose and mouth, I had to keep pushing the image of father out of my mind. I made my way to where I could hear footsteps and murmuring, hoping that this was not my last walk through the school, I followed._

_The more I followed the sound, the sicker I felt; something had gone through the school and was now killing everything in its wake. Blood covered the walls, bodies lay slumped on furniture or laid flat on the bloodied, dirtied tiled floors, and the more I walked the more I saw damages that had happened to our once safe school, not made just from the new deadly intruder._

_La, la la la, laaa laa lala, _

_La, la la la, laaa laa lala,_

_mmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmmm_

_la la la, lalala, la la la, lalalalala_

"_Hi"_

_I felt a presence behind me trying my hardest to not let my breathe hitch or scream; I turned to see a girl who looked a few more years older than me maybe around 13._

_I'll make you're death quick…walking dead_

_My eyes widened as she held her axe, ready to crush my head. "Nighty night, princess" she said in a very creepy tone, then she brought the axe down, "WAIT I'M NOT DEAD" I screamed out in fear, eyes shut tightly, hands flying to my head and kneeling as I waited for pain to surround my head and for the cold hands of death to capture me._

"_Huh" I heard her breathe out along with the clink of metal being dropped; slowly I opened my eyes to see what happened, only to see the girl looking at me with a guilty look._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, mmm you look just like that girl who was hanging out the window, you don't happen to be her." She asked, all I could do was nod. She smiled at me and helped me up of the fifthly floors._

"_Well, take me to the rest of your group; your scream must've attracted zombies so we better get out of the open." Again all I could do was nod; I lead her to the class room. I tried opening the door but something was pushing against it, I then remembered that I said I would sing, but before I could start to sing, the mysterious girl started to sing herself._

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_The girl sung with a voice like silk, smooth and calming, the door opened by Arnold who looked paler than usual and was shaking like a leaf, the only colour on him left were his unnatural rosy red cheeks. He looked sick, his breathing sounded clogged, he did not look well at all. We hurried inside and closed the door, pushing some desk to help barricade it just in case something goes wrong. "Arnold are you ok, you don't look so good" I said not even bothering to cover the worry in my voice, if he got sick and we had an infected in here, let's say it wouldn't end well._

"_I'm fine Helga, who's your friend" said the curious sick boy, "I am Amy Crystal, and it looks like you all could use some help" said the mysterious girl who we now know of as Amy, "huh, where have I heard that name before" I asked as the name swarmed around my head, the familiar name rung a bell in my head, but I couldn't hold the bell long enough to find out where I had heard it from._

"_Oh you must've heard wrong then, because I've never been here before." She said with a straight face, looking as if she was trying to hide her emotions, something was strange about this girl, and it wasn't the fact that she just took out 25% of my problem. _

_._

_._

_._

_Until next time peoples MUHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* _

_XxxxxxX_

_Yes finally some action, sorry if this chappie wasn't the best I was kind of rushing every now and then, anyway hoped you enjoyed _

_The song is called 'Friend' from witch's house (fan song version by __TiaTries2Sing__on YouTube)_

_If I still get revives on how I should continue this, then I'll continue, if not it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels._

_Now_

_Nighty night, princess/prince _

_**hahahahaha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**!Plan making! **_

_Hello readers, how's it going, good I hope._

_Disclaimer: I do not own __hey Arnold__ at all, only the plot._

_I hope you all (Amy is all mine, MINE I TELL YOU)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Helga's P.O.V_

_Amy was checking the 'perimeter' (classroom) and getting to know the class. As she did this, I stared to notice her features._

_Amy had brown tan skin and shoulder length hair that looked black in the dimly lit room, but I knew that if her hair meets the sun it would show up as a different colour. Her eyes were an icy blue; they looked so cold, heartless and were blinded with hatred. Her outfit was made up of tight black jeans with cuts at the knee area, and she had on a white jumper with a hoodie, the hoodie had in bright flashy gold letters 'Oh bitch please'. I slightly chuckled at that._

_I saw in the corner of my eye Arnold, sitting, actually it was more like curling up into a ball while sitting upwards. I walked over to Arnold, he'd been shaking and stumbling since I got back, I couldn't lose some else, I had to make sure everyone was in good shape, especially Arnold. Even if it was a small bug, it needed to be dealt with. _

"_Hey Arnold, you feeling ok?" my voice was filled with so much concern that I nearly started to blush, seeing that my soft side coming out, but I did say nearly, I'm not going to let my walls fall down completely, not yet at least. "Yeah, I'm fine Helga, you don't need to worry" he said with a voice that sounded as if the noise was coming from his nose instead of his mouth, he tried to hide the fact that he was falling ill, but failed when a fit of coughs erupted from his small, fragile body. __I rubbed his back gently hopping to help, somehow, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Amy was making her way to us, eyes widened in fear, wow, first time since arriving to the classroom has she shown emotion. She took something form her pickets and sat to the right side of Arnold and after seeing him softening in his coughing, asked him to open his mouth, she then gently put a cough lolly in his mouth, as he sucked on it she also rubbed his back. _

_Once we knew that Arnold was ok, we both stood up, Amy grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the windows before I could even say anything. 'Okay kid, we need, and I mean NEED to get the fuck outta here and get to safety" her whispering voice was demanding and serious, "I know, but I don't want them to see what's out there, do you have an idea that involves not having to see too many, or as few as possible, of those things" I whispered back, and then added, "and I don't think anywhere is safe anymore."_ _with my emotions so strong that I don't think Amy would have questioned it if not for the situation at hand, "kid-" I cut her off "my names Helga not kid", "okay, Helga, what do you say to-" she then whispered in my ear a plan. A smile broke out onto my face._

"_Man, am I glad you saw me hanging out of a window" I said with a huge grin on my face, Amy slightly smiled too, but then she went serious again. "Ok everyone, come the front of the classroom, please" her demanding voice stopped anyone from disobeying, "what have you been referring to those 'things' to?" she whispered to me as everyone was moving to the front of the classroom. "we've called them monsters" I quickly replied "thanks" she said just as quickly, she gave me a nod and then turned her attention to the other kids, "Listen up kids, out there are monsters who will attack anything they can grab, noise attracts them for they are too blind to see us, so when we are making our escape, which is not that far away now, I'll need you all to keep your mouth shut and whine later when I say were safe. I'll need to rearrange the hair of some people, along with their clothing. Now, anything that should be confronted by me before we do this?" her voice was stern and serious, her face showing no emotion._

"_My sister, she's out there with these monsters that we've been warned about but can we, please, pretty please find her. She must be so scared being all by herself, all alone out there with no one, please I'm begging you, can we find her" Gerald said his tone hiding nothing, I could feel his fear for his baby sister and the longing to be there for her. "Me and Helga are going out there first, to make sure that we have everyone left in the school, I'm sure we'll find her" Amy's voice had nothing but confidence. "Well, please, bring her back unharmed, I don't know what I'd do if she had been hurt all this time without me being there to help." His eyes were slowly fogging with tears, I saw Arnold stand up and place a hand on his shoulder._

"_We'll make sure she's ok" I said as me and Amy headed to the door, "Arnold, Gerald your on watch duty, Phoebe and Patty, you are second in command while were gone, ok" they all nodded. _

_I swallowed hard, as I mentally prepared myself for what awaited us, and to find out what had happened to little Timberly Johanssen._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload anything last weekend, family problems, wasn't able to write a thing, so this here is a long chappie as an apology**

**I'm sorry *puppy dog eyes blink in apology***

**Anyway, if nobody is interested in this fanfic anymore, it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels. **

**I'll try and upload one more chappie tomorrow if not it'll be for my other story. **


	6. Not a chapter

**A/N**

_**I am sorry this is not a chapter**_

_**I'm sorry readers but I will not be uploading another chapter to this story for a while, for I'm another victim of writer's blog.**_

_**Anyway I'm am so very sorry for not uploading anything**_

_**Have a nice holiday**_


End file.
